slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Ann Prater
Just ignore everything beneath this comment. ' ' ''' ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-5pzxAcCm4 '''I AM JUST A LIZARD PEOPLE LADY WHO DESERVES COMMON HUMAN BONE MARROW! MY PRIVACY, YOU DON'T GET IT.YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY FRIEND, YOU CONDENSATIONED ME, YOU NEVER SEE ME AS WORTHY- F OFF.You will not get me off of that game, so you might as well quit . (But I've "quit" a bunch of times.) TOO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHOM THOUGHT I WAS A WORTHY PERSON TO BE HATED, LIED ABOUT, DOXXED AND MORE: F YOU.I SAVED, RESCUED, AND MORE, I AM MOVING OFF THE COUCH. I know YOU STILL search my name. GUESS WHO ANRI IS? ITS MINE. YOU DO NOT EVER GET TO TREAT ME LIKE I DO NOT MATTER AGAIN!YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR SELVES OVER PAST ISSUES! LET THEM THE F GO! YOU CAN KEEP THE OTHER LETTERS BUT THE F IS MINE! CYBER STALKING IS A CRIMINAL OFFENSE AND YOU CAN AND WILL BE CAUGHT BECAUSE I KNOW CHRIS HANSEN. HACKING MY ACCOUNT(S) IS ILLEGAL, STALKING MY ADDRESS WILL GET YOU PUT IN JAIL AS THE COPS LIVE RIGHT THE FREAK DOWN THE ROAD! YOU WILL NEVER EVER MAKE ME FEEL WORTHLESS; PATHETIC, AND MORE AGAIN: IN SHORT: I AM NOT LEAVING SECOND-LIFE BECAUSE MY FIRST LIFE IS NON-EXISTANT. P*** OFF!I APOLOGIZE (but not really), for the SPAM I had to do to get them aware, BUT I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR BEING HUMAN, WITH FEELINGS, THIS IS WHO I AM, and if you DO NOT LIKE IT YOU CAN GO AWAY. DELETE ME, AND LEAVE ME ALONE, FELLOW HUMANS. I AM TOTALLY NOT A LIZARD PERSON. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A LINDEN-LAB TITLE; I DO NOT LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE.You're not the Government, Law, My Mother ( I don't like her), The Voices In My Head, OR ANY one on my radar, BRIDGE'S ARE ALL BURNED, SO DO NOT BOTHER. Ya Used me, ya hurt me, and I don't want to see hardly ANY OF YOU FROM MY PAST AGAIN. even if I KEEP CHASING AFTER YOU. those know who I want to keep, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES, YOU KNEW I WAS ABUSED, KNEW I WENT AWAY FOR FOUR YEARS, I learned I HAD A BRAIN INJURY POSSIBLY FROM INJURIES,AND I HAD BEEN PUT ON MEDICATION FOR IT THAT GAVE ME SIDE AFFECTS! SO I STOPPED TAKING THEM AND EVEN HAD TO HAVE THE INTERNET TAKEN AWAY FROM ME FOR A WHILE. I NEVER WOULD HURT A CHILD (But I'll mock the death of an unborn one); BULLY SOMEONE AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO ASK?!?! I NEVER WILL FEEL THAT unwanted, UNWORTHY AGAIN, You WILL NEVER let me IGNORE that line again! I AM ME, and you're gonna LEARN to respect that I EARN My respect, You don't know ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I'm CROSSING THAT LINE, and I'm DONE , Like Cass is, HOLDING BACK, I AM TAKING WHAT'S MINE, EVERYTHING THE LIGHT TOUCHES IS MY KINGDOM SIMBA. It's MINE, if we're OVER? ITS FINE, GOOD BYE.ITS FINE. I don't need you and pathetic drama and validation to make myself feel worthy anymore. I just need it to find meaning in my life and reaffirm my own self-validation. DO NOT TOUCH MY STUFF OR EDIT IT WITH OUT PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT IT TO THE LAW AND TELL ON YOU AND THEY WILL PUT YOU IN JAIL YOU BAKAS. IT IS UNDER PROTECTION © AND MORE.AND NOW You know I'm not just any stupid ho face online, I'm achieving more than you'll ever know- I just won't be good ENOUGH FOR YOU. and that's fine. MOVING ON.You deem me Entitled; Yes, I am, A B (You can't have these letters either! I said you can have all of them except the F but I'm also claiming the B), YES I AM . WHY? Because I'm no longer WAITING in the Wings, to finish who I am. NO ONE PUTS BABBI IN A CORNER TO FLAIL AND HURT HERSELF. ENTITLED SNOWFLAKES BEGONE BECAUSE I AM THE ONLY ONE ANYONE EVER NEEDS.IF YOU EDIT THIS POST I WILL MAKE SURE WIKI IP TRACKS YOU. DO NOT TRY ME. I'M AN INTERNET HACKER. THIS IS MY LIFE, I WILL NO LONGER CRY, I WILL NO LONGER be NAIVE, and DON'T CARE about cheering.I WILL CONTINUE being loud and annoying, I WILL CONTINUE who I am. And now you know you cannot stop me.I am not XSamanthaPraterX. I am not BUBBLEGUMBISH, who you mistook me for, I AM ME, and you could ask for a CAM VERIFICATION TO SEE THAT I AM WHITE- but I won't give it to two faces. So actually my offer is COMPLETELY USELESS. Not that anyone actually cares I'm a RL white female, I just FEEL the NEED to keep SAYING IT. I am into the Unknown, And you've shown yourself- NOW I WILL SHOW ME. I no longer will hide behind fear of who I am, this is WHO I am, and it's either you learn to accept me,Entitlement and all, or don't. block me, move on- get over it. it happened, I cannot change the past and I'm no longer sorry for it. I never really was sorry either but that's a minor detail. also if you block me, I will keep stalking you and screaming on social media. I don't want your apologies, I don't care. You'll watch me get thanked, grow and more- I am here for a reason, and I know what it is now- and it's not you all. if I decide to return to Wrestling + MORE On my OWN, understand that YOU ALL Caused it. NOT me. you never gave me a chance, a choice. You chose to pick on me because I was dumb. I'm still dumb, but I got chased out of every other community I was in.RP doesn't want me and the disney editing community is FED UP with ME. Now I'm going to TERRORIZE Wrestling again! NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP '- SamanthaPrater.'Category:O.E.W. U.H.W. D.C.W.F. H.A.W.X.